Reunion in Otherworld
by AlphaMike369
Summary: A surprise waits for Goku at the end of the Otherworld Tournament.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Welcome to my first Dragon Ball fic! I hope you all enjoy it! And for those of you waiting for me to finish up my other stories don't worry. This'll probably be only three or four chapters long. Anyway, remember to fav, follow, and review!

Chapter 1: Three Saiyans from Hell

"I'm not sure of this. It's completely unheard of," King Yemma told his visitor, the Kai of the Northern Quadrant, who stood atop the giant red ogre's desk.

"I know. I know," King Kai responded. "It won't be for long though."

"Still, those three are in Hell for a reason," Yemma argued. "They each played a part in the genocide of multiple species and civilizations!"

"I am fully aware of their crimes. I've seen them myself. It is my job to monitor the Northern Galaxy," King Kai reminded him.

"Right, my bad," King Yemma apologised. "But you do understand my reluctance, do you not?"

"Yes, although I doubt the woman would cause any trouble. The other two, however…"

"I wouldn't be surprised if they tried to cause trouble," King Yemma finished. "Especially the older of the two."

"True, but considering they'll be on the Grand Kai's planet, where the greatest fighters of all four quadrants of the universe as well as the four Kais and the Grand Kai himself, I think it'll be alright."

"Good point. Although, I am surprised that you would ask this of me though. Aren't you mad at Goku for uh, well…" King Yemma didn't finish his sentence, but it was clear he was referring to the halo over King Kai's head.

King Kai growled quietly. "Yeah, still mad about that, but I'll be willing to to ignore the fact that he made me the first Kai to ever die," he stated angrily before calming down, "when he wins the tournament."

"Why's that?"

"Me and West Kai made a bet. If one of my fighters wins the tournament, I get his planet to replace the one Goku got blown up. Plus, once Goku wins, all the other Kais will know that the strongest fighter in the universe came from the my quadrant!" he said smugly.

The large ogre king resisted the urge to roll his eyes. While he had the utmost respect for the four Kais that watched over the universe, he found that they often acted childish when together or referring to each other. "You seem quite certain Goku will win. Many of the fighters have trained there for thousands of years. They have quite the advantage over him in terms of experience. And what if Goku loses, but another one of your fighters wins, like Olibu."

"True, Olibu is one of the best fighters I've got. But truth be told, I don't think he's reached Goku's level. Not quite yet anyway. Besides, I've got a gut feeling Goku's gonna win. He's pulled of the impossible before. I thought he was dead the moment he challenged Frieza. Imagine my surprise when he not only survived, but actually beat him. At his full power no less."

"That boy is something else, I'll give him that. Does Goku even know about this?" Yemma asked.

King Kai shook his head. "Nah, I'll surprise him. Besides, it's not like he needs the extra motivation to win. The prospect of fighting incredibly powerful opponents is all he needs to get his Saiyan blood pumping."

"Too true," Yemma agreed. "Fine, I'll have them brought here." He picked up the phone sent the orders to his ogres in Hell.

* * *

A fair amount of time passed before three Saiyans appeared in front of King Yemma's desk, two males and one female. All of them shared the usual Saiyan traits: black hair and eyes, brown tails, and each had on battle armor, as well as a halo. One of the men had long spiky hair that ended halfway down his calves. His armor with shoulder guards as well as his gloves and boots were brown and black. His tail was wrapped around his waist like a belt.

The woman, who was slightly shorter than the two men, had shaggy hair that reached her shoulders. Her armor was pink highlighted with green. Under the armor was a dark blue bodysuit, though the only visible part of it was covering her legs. Unlike the other guy, she had straps instead of shoulder guards and wore purple armbands instead of gloves. Her boots were white and her tail swung freely.

The last man's armor also had straps. It was dark blue and green, and so were his boots. He had red armguards and legwarmers. His left cheek had an X-shaped scar and his forehead had what looked like a red headband but was actually a white armband that was soaked with the blood of one of his teammates. His unkempt hair greatly resembled the hairstyle of a certain full-blooded Saiyan raised on Earth. He, like the other male, had his tail wrapped around his waist. He was the tallest of the three Saiyans.

"Bardock!" the woman exclaimed in happiness.

"Gine? That you?" the tallest Saiyan, dubbed Bardock, asked in surprise.

"Yes it is!" she responded as she hugged him tightly, tears in her eyes. Bardock reciprocated the hug, having missed his wife.

The third Saiyan looked at the two in shock and confusion. "Mom? Dad?"

"Raditz?" Bardock asked, also confused, wondering what was going on.

"Raditz!" Gine released Bardock and went to hug her son. He didn't hug her back, but didn't resist either. "Wow, look how much you've grown!" Raditz did nothing but look at his mother in shock.

Bardock cleared his throats to get his wife and son's attention. "As nice as this family reunion is…"

"Wait, someone's missing," Gine interrupted. "Where's Kakarot?" A scowl crossed Raditz face at the thought of his traitorous little brother.

"He probably still alive, unlike us," Bardock answered.

Gine looked at him funny "What? I mean, I know we're dead. I remember the day Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta, but Raditz is here and he isn't…" She stopped when she turn to her eldest and saw the halo over his head. She gasped and cover her mouth. "Raditz, your dead?"

"I, err, rather not talk about," Raditz answered. Gine hugged him sadly.

Bardock, however, seemed curious. ' _I wonder if it was Frieza who killed him. That bastard! He will pay! Kakarot will make sure of it.'_ Bardock thought as he remembered his vision prior to Planet Vegeta's destruction. "We still don't know what's going on. We're not in Hell anymore and we've got our bodies back."

"That's because of me." The three Saiyans turned to see King Kai approach them. "I am King Kai of the Northern Quadrant. I've had you removed from Hell and given bodies. Temporarily of course. You're all guilty of genocide." He turn to Gine. "Though you left fighting behind, that doesn't change the fact that you've taken innocent lives and done no significant good to make up for it." Gine looked away in shame. She deeply regretted what she had done in life. All the lives she took. It was part of the reason she retired and took a job in meat distribution on Planet Vegeta. The Kai turned to "And though you saved the Plantians from Frieza's ancestor Chilled…"

"Wait what?" Both Gine and Raditz shouted, staring at Bardock.

"That doesn't make up for the many species you've ended in service to Frieza." Bardock scoffed and crossed his arms. He didn't care about the people he's killed, only that he and his entire species was used by Frieza, then destroyed. "And finally you, Raditz. You're the worst of the three of you."

"So what? I'm a Saiyan, the greatest warrior race in the Universe!" Raditz proclaimed with pride. "Everyone I killed died because they were weak. That's the Saiyan way. It's as simple as that."

"And let's not forget the fact that you kidnapped and threatened to kill your own nephew," King Kai added.

"What? Nephew? Does that mean Kakarot has a son? I'm a grandmother?" Gine questioned. King Kai nodded and her head felt dizzy from the mixed emotions she was feeling. Her youngest had found love, or so she had chosen to assume, and now had a family of his own. The thought filled her with great joy, but also great sadness, as that meant her youngest was all grown up and she had played no part in his life at all beyond giving birth to him. But she pushed the sadness aside and leaped with joy. "I'm a grandmother!

Bardock hid his smile as he watched his wife. She was always such a softie. And for reasons he still did not understand, he loved that about her. It was strange. To most Saiyan it was considered an unattractive feature, but not to him. Raditz, however, turned away, embarrassed by his mother's reaction, but thankful she wasn't focusing on the fact that he kidnapped his own nephew.

"Well you can ask all about it when you see your son."

"Wait, you're taking to see our other son?" Gine asked. "Does that mean…" she asked hesitantly

"I'm afraid so," King Kai answered. "He's dead."

Gine looked away with tears in her eyes while Bardock stood in thought. ' _Did he fail against Frieza? Damn it! If only I had been able to stop him that day.'_

Raditz, however, just laughed. "So his friends weren't able to revive him after all. Serves him right."

"Raditz!" Bardock yelled at his son while Gine looked at him in shock.

"What? Kakarot deserves it. He forgot all about his Saiyan heritage and left the inhabitants of Earth alive. And when I reminded him of his great legacy and offered him a chance to join the last of his species, he rejected me and his heritage in favor of the Earthlings he was suppose to eliminate. He even had his tail removed and denied his true name in favor of "Goku", the name some human gave him. And how he died? He died taking me with him for the Earth! He chose them over his own brother!" Raditz ranted in anger, disregarding his previous hesitation to mention the circumstances of his death. He'd never admit it, but it did hurt that his brother chose Earthling over his own family. "I gave him plenty of chances and he denied every single one! So he deserves to rot in Hell for all I care!"

Bardock frowned upon hearing this. He never imagined his youngest would turn his back on his heritage. ' _Looks like I've got a couple of questions for Kakarot that he better answer.'_

"Ahem!" King Kai said to get everyone's attention. "While all of what Raditz said is true, that not why he's here. His friend did revive him using the Earth's dragon balls."

"The dragon balls?" Gine looked confused.

"I've heard of them. Magic wish orbs capable of granting any wish. But I thought they were a myth and that only the Namekians possessed them," Bardock asked.

"They're no myth and yes, only a special class of Namekians can make them. And Earth just happened to have one," King Kai informed them.

"So his friends brought him to life?" Raditz asked the Kai, who nodded. "Then Nappa must have killed him."

"Nope," King Kai said, shaking his head.

Raditz frowned. "Then Prince Vegeta must have decided to kill Kakarot himself for some reason," he concluded.

"Wrong again."

"What? Did those bastards even go to Earth?" Raditz asked in anger.

"Oh they did. And Goku, or Kakarot as you know him, beat them."

Gine looked surprised but Raditz was downright furious. "Impossible!" Raditz declared. "Kakarot's a low-class Saiyan! The only reason he killed me was because I was too careless and he had help from that Namekian! Even then, I dominated most of our fight. His power level wasn't even half mine, and mine is over 1200! Nappa and Vegeta are both elites with power levels much greater than my own! There's no way Kakarot could have gotten that strong in a year!"

"Well he had an excellent teacher, aka me," King Kai said with pride. "Anyway, if you want to know what happened, then you can ask him yourself. After the tournament."

"Tournament?" Gine asked.

"Yes. A martial arts tournament where the greatest heroes now dead can compete to test their strengths. And what makes it more special is the fact that the winner get to train under the Grand Kai, a divine being above even me, and a legendary martial artist."

Sign me up then," Bardock said with a smirk. It would be a chance to fight some power opponents and see how strong his son has gotten.

"Me too," Raditz said. ' _I want to see for myself whether what this guy says about Kakarot is true or not.'_

"Hold on! Neither of you are entering!" King Kai declared. "The tournament is for the fighters who have earned the right! Selfless fighters who dedicated their lives to protecting others with their strength, a category neither of you fall under. So no, you get to watch the tournament, but not participate. Object, and you get sent back to Hell early."

The two male Saiyan grumbled but held their tongue, neither wanting to return to Hell so soon. Gine, however, was beaming at the prospect of seeing her whole family together. "So when do we go?" she asked the Kai.

"Now, so follow me."

"So," Gine looked at Bardock as they followed King Kai, "what's this about fighting Chilled?" Raditz at them in interest. He had been wondering about that too. He heard of Chilled. One of Frieza's ancestors. Rumor had it he visited Planet Vegeta long before the Saiyans and Tuffles occupied the planet.

"Frieza's attack didn't kill me. Don't ask me how because I have no idea, but instead of killing me, it sent me into the past, back when Planet Vegeta was known as Planet Plant. I met the original inhabitants of the planet, but it wasn't long before Chilled forces tried to conquer the planet. Since they healed my injuries and proved me with sustenance, I chose to defend them. Besides, I figured maybe I'd get a decent workout. His men were too easy to handle, but then Chilled himself appeared. I thought he was Frieza and attacked, only to be easy beaten." He grimaced at the memory. "And then he did something, something that mad. Mad at him, and mad at myself for being weak, for not being strong enough to save anyone, including my team and planet! And then it happened." Bardock stopped, his energy flaring around his body giving him a blue aura. Then his hair stood up and turned golden, his aura too. His eyes were now green, but his tail remained brown. Even though Raditz and Gine couldn't sense power level on their own, they could feel the power Bardock was radiating.

The two Saiyans were surprised by Bardock's transformation. They had never seen anything like it. "I-is that… Is that the…" Gine tried to ask.

Bardock smirked and nodded. "That's right. This form is the legendary power of a Super Saiyan!"

"Y-you've become a Super Saiyan? The Saiyan of legend?" Raditz asked, his voice filled with awe and envy.

"That right," his father answered, powering down to his base form. "I just wish I had transformed earlier, back when Frieza destroyed our planet. I could have stopped him!"

"Not quite," King Kai started. "Even if you had transformed, you still wouldn't have beaten Frieza."

"What?" the Saiyans exclaimed.

"The Super Saiyan transformation isn't all powerful. True, it makes you much stronger, multiplying your power by 50. But even though you were able to beat Chilled, Frieza is much much stronger. At the strength you possessed that day, you could possibly have beaten Frieza in the form you know, but his kind is capable of transformation and he had three more forms, each much more powerful than the last. All it would take is Frieza's second form to easily wipe you out even as a Super Saiyan."

The Saiyans, especially Bardock, could not believe what they were hearing. Frieza was already the most powerful being in the universe as they knew him, and he wasn't even in his most powerful form? Bardock's hand cliched. ' _Damn it! Does that mean Frieza is stronger than even a Super Saiyan?'_

King Kai pondered whether to tell them Frieza was dead now, but decided to leave that explanation to Goku. Besides, they arrived at the plane. It was a small plane that clearly has seen better days. It was patch up in many places. "What a piece of junk," Raditz commented, with Bardock and Gine silently agreeing.

"Junk or not, if you want to see Goku, this plane is how you'll get to him."

"Hmph!" Raditz boarded the plane behind King Kai, not really caring about the reunion with his little brother. Kakarot was dead to him. But it beats going back to Hell.

Before Bardock could board the plane himself, Gine got in front of him. "What?" he asked his wife.

"You're hiding something. I can tell."

"I don't know what you're talking about," he replied as he tried to going around her.

But Gine wouldn't let him and continued to get in his way. "What happened that you so mad it triggered your super saiyan transformation?"

"I already told you."

"No, you told me what made you angry, but not what triggered the anger in the first place. And you're gonna tell me," she said, poking Bardock's chest.

He sighed. Gine was just as stubborn as he was, perhaps even more. She wasn't gonna give. "Fine. There was this… this kid, okay. This stupid kid that would always come to the cave I was using for shelter, bringing food and water. I'd yell at him to go away but he always came back the next day. I gave up on it and so he ended up staying, watching me train. When Chilled had me at his mercy, that fool ran right at him, yelling at him to stop. Chilled swatted him away like a fly. That what triggered my rage. Because he'd grown on me, and I was powerless to protect him, just I was powerless to protect Tora, Fasha, Borgos, Shugest, not even you!" Bardock shook with anger until Gine put her arms around him, laying her head on his chest. Calming down, Bardock held her too. "He survived, thankfully. And Chilled died at my hands after I became a Super Saiyan."

He heard Gine giggle a bit, and sent her a confused look. Gine looked up at him"It's just surprising. The Great Bardock, caring about a kid he didn't even know."

Bardock could help but chuckle too. "It's your fault you know. Your such a softie it's rubbing off on me," he said, with no hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Glad to know I have that effect on you," Gine said as the two of them kissed.

"Ahem." They broke the kiss and turned to see King Kai waiting at the plane's entrance. "Hate to interupt, but we're going to be late."

Reluctantly releasing each other, they join the Kai and their eldest son on the plane and flew off to the Grand Kai's planet with the hopes of meeting their youngest.

* * *

Alpha: Done. My first Dragon Ball fic.

Vegeta: And you choose to focus on that clown's family.

Goku: Hey, don't worry Vegeta. I'm sure he'll do a fic where you get to see your dad again.

Vegeta: Hmph. I don't care about that. Though I'm not exactly against the idea.

Alpha: One day.

Goku: See.

Vegeta: Just don't screw it up when you do! And no touchy-feelyness! My father and I are not like that at all!

Raditz: Neither am I.

Bardock: Nor I.

Alpha: Ok, I get! None of you are emotional! Chapter 2 will come out… at some point.

Vegeta: _sarcastically_ Very specific.

Alpha: Hey, I've got other stories! Long ones that require my attention too!

Vegeta: You mean the ones involving those weak Earthling ninjas? Whatever, just don't forget about us, or I'll show you just how powerful my Galick Gun is.

Bulma: Vegeta! Do you always have to threaten our fanfic authors?

Vegeta: Of course. It the only way they'll do their jobs right.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: The wait is over folks! The next chapter is here! Please remember to review.

Chapter 2: The Tournament. The Fateful Meeting

The three Saiyan now sat with the rest of the audience at the tournament. They were neither in the front row, nor the very back, but somewhere in the middle, "By the way Father," Raditz started. "If Frieza's attack didn't kill you, how did you die?"

Bardock turned his head slightly away. "After transforming into a Super Saiyan and killing Chill, I got my hand on one of the pods his goons used and left the planet as soon as possible to hunt down the rest Frieza's people to prevent that tyrant from ever being born. But I… got caught in an asteroid field," he admitted, embarrassment evident on his face.

"An asteroid field?" Raditz repeated in disbelief.

"Yeah, the ships back then weren't as advanced as they were in our time and the navi-computer took straight into one. My ship was destroyed and I died in the vacuum of space."

"Uh, well, that sounds like an anticlimactic end for someone who became a Super Saiyan," Raditz commented. "I mean, the Saiyan of Legend, dying in an asteroid field instead of…"

"Shut... Up!" Bardock growled, ashamed that he died in such a manner.

Gine payed them little attention, scanning the area for her youngest son. She was very excited to finally get to met her youngest child. Earlier she had asked Raditz for his description, to which he replied that he wore an orange get up and greatly resembled Bardock.

Gine thought back to when she gave birth to her two children. After a Saiyan woman gives birth, the baby is instantly taken away to the nursery, where they stay until they are sent away to purge a world. Most Saiyan women went along with it but Gine refused. She wanted to at least a little time with her newborn child. She was lucky with Raditz. Bardock had been with her and 'convinced' the doctor to give her a moment with her child. Sadly, the same could not be said with Kakarot. Bardock was in the middle of a mission at the time, same with Raditz. So there was no one to stop the doctors as they took away her second son, ignoring her protests and pleas. He was shipped of to Earth before she could even visit him in the nursery, and soon after Frieza blew up Planet Vegeta, eradicating most of the Saiyan race, herself included. She never got a good look at him, never got to hold him in her arms.

Never got to show him any kind of love.

A loud voice disrupted her train of thought. "Ladies, gentlemen, and everything in between!" All attention was directed at a mushroom-headed alien man in the center of the arena with a mic. "The Otherworld Tournament is about to begin, in honor of the North Kai's death!" The crowd erupted into applause as four groups of people entered from four entryways, each lead by a Kai. King Kai was visibly annoyed about his death being announced. "And now…"

Gine tuned out the rest as she searched the area. She gasped when she laid her eyes one a fighter in an orange gi with a unique spiky hairstyle she had only ever seen on her husband. "Bardock, Raditz! I see him! I see Kakarot over there!"

The two Saiyan looked where she was pointing. Raditz grimaced. "That him alright."

"So he really did have his tail removed," Bardock remarked in disapproval. "What was he thinking?"

"I'm sure there's a good explanation," Gine assured him, though curiosity was eating at her as well.

"Doubt it," Raditz mumbled.

And so the tournament began, and the three Saiyans watched as legendary warriors battled for the honor of training with the Grand Kai until finally, Goku's first match came up.

"It's finally Kakarot's turn! Show him what you got!" Gine cheer, though it went unheard due to the roar of the crowd. Bardock merely cross his arms, ready to see just how strong his son had gotten.

Goku's opponent was basically a giant, sentient green caterpillar that walked on two legs and had five pairs of arms.

The match began with Goku, Caterpy, attempting to grab him with his many arms. Goku jumps into the air to dodge, but Caterpy's top pair of arms stretch out and manage to snatch him.

"Uh-oh, he's got him," Gine said, worried about her son's well being.

With Goku trapped within his grasped, Caterpy unleashed his move, tickling the Saiyan with his available arms.

The whole crowd sweatdropped at the display. "Even in death, Kakarot continues to embarrass," Raditz said with a sigh.

Bardock nodded his head in agreement. "I expected more from him." ' _Even without those premonitions.'_

"I'm sure he just got caught off guard," Gine defended, though it certainly was a strange sight for her to behold.

Finally, Goku broke free of Caterpy's grasp by powering up, launching his opponent into the air. Caterpy fell back down and landed face-first into the ground. Annoyed by his reversal of fortune and Goku's comment about him not being that strong, he went into his pupa state, wrapping himself in a cocoon. South Kai explained that Caterpy was planning to evolve into his ultimate form. However, because it would take 1200 years for him to hatch, Goku was declared the winner by default.

* * *

"Here we are folks! The final round!" the mushroom alien announced.

"Looks like our son's become quite the fighter, eh Bardock," Gine told her husband with pride, glad to see he had inherited his father's skill in battle.

"Yet he acts like such a clown," Raditz commented.

Bardock nodded his head. "Agreed. He's definitely strong, but too often he lets his guard down."

"Maybe, but I think you're being too hard on him," Gine said. "He did make it to the finals! And King Kai said these people trained for thousands of years."

"Yeah, but they're no Saiyans," Raditz countered.

"And here are our finalists! Pikkon of the West Quadrant!" The announcer gestured to the green alien at one side of the ring.

Bardock stared at the finalist. He was impressed by the skill Pikkon displayed during the tournament and even though he couldn't sense energy, he knew Pikon had to have a very high power level, easily surpassing Dodoria and Zarbon's, and maybe even the Ginyu Force. He would've made a great challenge.

"And the rookie wonder from the Northern Quadrant, Goku!" The announcer gestured to the other side of the ring, only to find Goku wasn't there. "Um, will Goku please come to the arena." He looked to see Goku eating nearby. "Looks like our contestant is still having a lunch break."

"Goku!" King Kai shouted. "That's enough! Get in there!"

"Oh come on King Kai," Goku whined as he was dragged away. "Just one more bite. I'm still hungry."

His family in the stands sweatdropped. "He's toast," Raditz concluded.

"Have a little faith in your brother," Gine told her eldest.

"Like I said, he has power, but if he fools around he won't stand a chance," Bardock said. "Not against an opponent like him."

"Yes. I'll admit that a low class warrior like Kakarot doesn't stand a chance. But I doubt he could compete with a true Saiyan like myself!" Raditz boldly proclaimed.

"Hee hee hee," The three Saiyans turned to the person behind Raditz, a grey fish-like humanoid "There's no one who can compete with Pikkon. Why, just recently he dealt with an uprising down in Hell."

"I… heard about that," Raditz said. He intended to get in on it, but it was over before he could. He never learned who was a part of it.

"Yeah, and it involved some heavy weights like that galactic tyrant Frieza and his father."

"F-Frieza?!" Raditz stuttered in shock.

Bardock turned forward and allowed a smile to grace his face. Frieza, the man who enslaved his race, used them for his own ambitions, then cast them aside after years of loyalty, was dead and rotting in Hell where he belongs. And his grin only grew knowing his father also met the same fate.

Raditz couldn't believe what he was hearing. For so long, he wanted Frieza dead, the way he always mocked the Saiyans so openly, knowing there was nothing they could do against his overwhelming power. He wondered how he ended up dead. "Wait, so you're saying Pikkon over there beat Frieza?" Gine asked, completely flabbergasted. "And King Cold?" she added.

The alien nodded. "Easily."

She looked down at her son as the match was about to begin. ' _Please be careful son.'_

Once the match began, Goku and Pikkon began trading blows. Gine and Raditz struggled to follow the fight, and even Bardock could barely follow them. As the two deceased warriors continued to fight, Goku manage to gain a slight advantage and managed to push Pikkon to the edge of the ring, but Pikkon was able to push back a little and kick at the Saiyan, who jumped back to avoid the blow. It was then that the two stopped fighting.

"Huh? Why'd they stop?" Gine asked.

Her question was answered when Pikkon took off a few articles of clothes, specifically his hat and robes. He toss them toward Goku and they landed on the ground with a heavy thud.

"Hold on, I know that trick! Kakarot and his Namekian friend did that when they fought me!" Raditz realized.

"Did what?" his mother asked.

"Apparently, they wore a few articles of clothing that had some weight to it. Once they removed them, their power level rose since they were no longer hindered," he explained. "Not that it help. They were still completely outclassed!" he boasted.

"And yet here you are," Bardock reminded his son.

Raditz growled. "It's not my fault! I was caught off guard by Kakarot's son!" he defended. "Despite being a tiny whelp, he had a power level of 1200."

"Did you say 1200?" Gine asked, thinking she had heard wrong. But Raditz nodded his head. "How old was he?"

Raditz thought back to that day. "Hmm, couldn't have been more than four or five years," he assumed.

Bardock raised an eyebrow. No Saiyan, not even a member of the royal family, boasted a power level that high at that young an age.

Gine was about to say something when a large surge of power could be felt by all. The three Saiyan looked in shock as the origin of the incredible power came from Goku as he powered up, his energy turning golden. That was when his hair stood up and turned golden, completing his Super Saiyan transformation. The crowd was stunned. None of them had witness such a transformation, nor the rise in power that came with it.

Gine was speechless as she stared at her youngest, while Raditz continued to mutter, "Impossible… I-it's impossible…"

Bardock looked at his second son and smirked with pride. ' _My vision was true. You avenged the Saiyan race, didn't you Kakarot? Now show me your power!'_

The fight was renewed as Goku launched his signature Kamehameha wave at Pikkon, who disappeared just before the blast hit him. Goku managed to track his movements and launched a ki blast at his opponent, but Pikkon evaded that as well. The young Saiyan warrior kept trying, but the result was the same. Pikkon was just too fast! Explosions dominated the arena as smoke engulfed the area. Finally they stopped, but when the smoke cleared, Pikkon was nowhere to be seen. Everyone looked around, searching for the green alien, until he revealed himself atop a small planetoid.

"I knew this had to be some kind of trick," Raditz stated. "A true Super Saiyan is invincible! There's no way a weakling like him could possibly obtain that kind of power!" Gine and Bardock were too drawn into the match to listen to him.

The warrior from the West Quadrant jumped from the planetoid and hovered in the air high above the arena. He spun around, going faster and faster with each rotation, until he created a tornado that swallowed up Goku, trapping him inside. As some of the crowd struggled not to get blown away by the fierce winds, Goku's cries of pain from inside the cyclone. Cries that pained Gine to hear. Bardock however, continued to observe the contest, his face neutral.

It seemed Goku had no interest in giving up just yet, because a bright golden light could be seen inside the artificial tornado as the young Saiyan warrior released a burst of energy from his body, effectively neutralizing Pikkon's attack. The Saiyan of Earth had cuts on various parts of his body, but he paid them no heed, determined to continue fighting with all his might. "Super Kaio-ken!" Goku's golden glow was replaced with crimson before shooting up so fast, no one, not even Pikkon, could follow him. The green alien was hit with a strong punch that sent him flying across the sky into the planetoid he was standing on moments before. However, after that one blow, the crimson aura was gone, returning him to that of a normal Super Saiyan.

"Hmm? Why would he end that technique of his?" Raditz wondered aloud.

"I agree. I mean, it seemed to give him a huge boost of power," Gine agreed.

"Clearly this 'Super Kaio-ken' technique has its drawbacks, even for the dead," Bardock concluded. "I've seen similar techniques capable of increasing one's strength and senses for a limited amount of time, and some come at great cost to the user."

Goku put his hands to his side as he prepared to launch another Kamehameha. "Ka… Me… Ha… Me…" He never got the chance to fire though because Pikkon burst from the planetoid and slammed into Goku, knocking him back into the ring. The impact made a small crater in the ring, but Goku managed to get back up. Pikkon charged at him again, surrounded by a blue energy. Goku focused his ki into his left hand and launched a yellow energy wave that stopped Pikkon's advance. But it was only temporary, as the energy surrounding the West Quadrant's fighter protected him as he pushed against the beam, steadily gaining ground and getting closer to his Saiyan opponent until Goku was forced to end his attack and was kicked in the gut. Goku skidded across the ring with Pikkon chasing him. He nearly fell off, luckily he stopped himself at the edge. Pikkon tried to kick him off, but Goku vaulted over him and landed a few feet behind him. Pikkon turned and the two warriors faced one another, breathing heavily.

' _This battle is pushing Kakarot to his limit,'_ Bardock observed, a smirk on his face. ' _If he's truly my son, he must be having the time of his life. Er, afterlife.'_

"Geez, I've never seen Pikkon use that much power," the fish alien from earlier muttered, though the three Saiyans in the audience could hear him. "Yet that Saiyan is able to keep up with him."

Raditz growled. He refused to believe his baby brother could reach a level far beyond his own. It should be impossible! When word reached him of the birth of his sibling, it was mention that Kakarot had one of the lowest power levels ever. Meanwhile, Raditz had been born with a much higher power level. It shouldn't be possible to for Kakarot to even reach his power level, let alone surpass it.

"I've never fought anyone quite as strong as you Goku," Pikkon admitted.

"That's because you're so strong," Goku responded. "I find that my toughest opponents always bring out the best in me."

Pikkon smirked. "This should be exciting then, since I'm about to get much tougher."

His statement shocked both Goku and the crowd. Many of them didn't think the fight could get anymore intense than it already was.

"Hmph! I bet he's bluffing," Raditz assumed.

But those who were capable of sensing energy could tell this was no bluff. Pikkon's energy spiked as he swayed his arms around his body. "Thunder Flash…" He put his fist together in front of him. "Attack!" From his fists came a vortex of flames that engulfed the Super Saiyan as well as that side of the ring and everyone behind him. Lucky for the three other Saiyans, they were on the other side of the arena.

When the flames died, it revealed that Goku's side of the ring was almost completely destroy, with just enough remain to keep Goku from losing via ring out. But the young Super Saiyan was hardly unscathed. His clothes were singed and he seemed in great pain, struggling to even move.

Gine gasped at the state her son was in. It killed her everytime her husband came home from a mission with injuries so severe he need to be placed in a rejuvenation pod immediately. Raditz usually had only minor injuries at worst when he return from a mission, something she was thankful for. But now her youngest was clearly suffering and as a mother she did not like seeing that one bit.

Many of the members of the audience who were behind Goku suffered a similar, but far less extreme injuries due to Pikkon's attack, including the four Kais as well as the Grand Kai.

It was a struggle, but Goku manage to stand up, only to find that Pikkon was about to use the same technique once again. "Thunder Flash Attack!" Goku could only cross his arms in an attempt to block at least some of the attack as once more he was engulf in a vortex of flames that exploded from Pikkon's fists.

Pikkon flew upward and could see that Goku was still conscious and in the fight, so he launched an energy blast at the downed Saiyan. But Goku vanished before it could hit and then appeared higher in the air than Pikkon. The two of them flew higher and higher until they were out of sight, the only signs of then being the various explosions and shock-waves from their clashes.

Not even Bardock could tell what was going on, whether Pikkon or his son currently held the advantage. "Do you think Kakarot will be alright?" Gine asked him. "That attack from before seemed to cause a lot of damage, and he was hit twice!"

"Don't forget, he's our son," Bardock told her. "And though he seems to be rather unorthodox, if he has even an ounce of Saiyan pride, he'll keep fighting until he wins, or can't even move a single finger."

"If he has any pride," Raditz mumbled, not believing so from the way he rejected his heritage.

Sudden, Goku fell from the sky, crashing into the ring. Pikkon landed a little aways as he once and Gine gasped as she saw him once more prepare his ultimate attack. "Thunder Flash…" Pikkon said

"Not again!" the female Saiyan cried.

"Attack!"

"Kakarot!" she cried out as the whirlwind of flames drew closer to her son. But to her surprise, he suddenly appeared next to Pikkon and blasted him with a Kamehameha Wave, knocking him out of the ring.

The crowd was silent, frozen in shock at what just happened. The first to recover was the announcer. "W-we have a winner! In a stunning upset, the rookie wonder Goku has defeated Pikkon and become champion of the Otherworld Tournament!"

This sturred the audience from their stupor and aroused a thunderous applause as everyone cheered Goku for his victory. Gine stood up and cheered loudly for her son, Raditz was still dumbstruck, and Bardock just remained seated with a smirk on his face. ' _Not bad, son. Not bad at all.'_

"Hold it!" the Grand Kai suddenly called out, a red book in his hand. "I'm afraid both Pikkon and Goku are disqualified!" This shocked everyone. They hadn't broken any rules as far as they had seen. "Goku, Pikkon, did you two admit that during your fight, you both touched the ceiling?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, we did," Goku admitted with Pikkon nodding. "But what does that have to do with anything?" he asked in confusion.

"Well, according to Article 3 Section 9 Paragraph 1351 of the Official Rulebook, that is the same as a ring out, since if you stand on your head, the floor is the ceiling and the ceiling is the floor," he explained. "Therefore, since both of you touched it at the time, you both lost."

"But Grand Kai sir," the announcer protested, "if you disqualify both of them, that means there is no winner and no champion!"

"Sorry, rules are rules," the Grand Kai said with finality. "But because the both of you put on such an amazing display of power and skill, I'll allow both of you to take lessons from me in, oh, 2 to 3 hundred years.

Most of the crowd was disappointed by the lack of any winner, but none more so than a certain female Saiyan.

"Why that old coot…" Gine said with her anger rising. "How dare he take away my baby's rightful victory over something as stupid as a technicality! I mean come on! How is ceiling like the floor? It shouldn't count! My Kakarot won fair and squire!"

"Calm down," Bardock told his wife. "Even if there is no official winner, everyone saw him beat Pikkon before the he was disqualified, so they know how strong he is."

Gine seemed to calm down a little, but she was still visibly upset. She huffed and sat back down. "Lazy old man probably just wanted to get out of training him," she mumbled.

* * *

The excitement finally died down and everyone started to leave. As the trio of Saiyans made their way down the ring where Goku was waiting, Gine was both anxious and nervous about meeting her son for the first time since he was born. Bardock was admittedly curious himself to see what kind of man his youngest had become.

Raditz, however, was not looking forward to the family reunion at all, and watching the tournament had soured his mood even more. He could barely keep up with Kakarot's moves even before that final match, and then he watched as his baby brother transformed into the legendary Super Saiyan, a form only the greatest of Saiyan warriors could possibly achieve. His father, he could understand. Many respected Bardock as a mighty warrior despite not being an elite. But not Kakarot. Not the one who held less than half his own power level last they saw each other. Not the one without a tail. Not the one who rejected his family and his heritage.

At that, another thought crossed his mind. If Kakarot could reject him as a brother, who's to say he won't do the same to their parents. It would certainly devastate his mother.

Too soon for his tastes, but not soon enough for Gine, they saw the opening that led to the ringside area. Unable to wait any longer, Gine ran ahead of them.

* * *

"Later Pikkon!" Goku shouted to the green alien as he flew off with the rest of the fighters from the West Quadrant and their Kai. "Train hard for our rematch!" he added as he was left alone with King Kai.

A smile adorned his face. Sure, he lost the tournament, but that didn't really bother him. He had a great time, getting the chance to fighter some of the toughest fighters on the planet. He was especially excited to fight Pikkon again one day. It was clear that the green alien would push Goku beyond his limits and they'd both reach new levels of strength. Plus, he was guaranteed to train with the Grand Kai himself in a few hundred years as opposed to waiting thousands just for a chance.

King Kai wasn't quite as happy as Goku. The other Kais would use the technicality to dismiss his claims on having the strongest fighter on the planet come from his quadrant. Plus he was still homeless since Goku didn't win, therefore losing his bet with West Kai. It would take years to rebuild his planet, so he hoped the Grand Kai would allow him to reside on his planet until then.

He sighed, deciding to look on the bright side. West Kai lost the bet too since Pikkon was disqualified as well, so he wouldn't have to be his servant, a thought that made the dead Kai shutter.

One of his antenna twitched as he noticed the new arrival. "Goku, there's someone here to see you." Goku regarded the dead Kai with confusion until he saw where he was pointing. His eyes lit up.

"Grandpa!"

Approaching them saw a short, stubby old man with a large, white, bushy mustache and his eyebrows were white as well. He wore an orange sleeveless martial arts jacket with yellow rings all over it. Under it was a long sleeved black shirt, black pants and boots. Atop his head was a green knit cap with a small white ball on the top. Over his head was a halo. His man was the namesake of Goku's child, Gohan.

"It's been a while Goku. Annin sends her regards," he said before looking at the halo over his grandson's head. "Though I admit I wasn't expecting to see you again so soon."

Goku rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, didn't expect to die so soon, but what can you do?" he said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Oh and uh, sorry about, you know, killing you."

"So you know about that." Grandpa Gohan asked, though it was really more of a statement. His death was the result of Goku looking at a full moon and turning into a giant rampaging monkey. Not the most pleasant experience but he hardly blamed his grandchild. At the time the boy had absolutely no control over himself.

"Yeah, I found out when I met Vegeta and he turned into a monster during our fight," Goku explained as he reminisced on that fight. "That was a tough battle. Hope I get to fight him again when he comes here." King Kai looked at Goku curiously, wondering if he really thought Vegeta would get to come to the planet of the Grand Kai after all the horrible things the Saiyan Prince did in the past.

"Sounds like you have quite a bit to tell me," Grandpa Gohan said, eager to learn how his grandson and granddaughter-in-law have been in life.

"Kakarot!" Goku was surprised when he heard his Saiyan name, and grew more baffled when a woman he never met sudden hugged him. He looked down at her. He knew she was a Saiyan by her tail, but he didn't recognize her at all. She looked up to him and brushed her hand lightly against his hair. "You look so much like your father."

"Uh, thanks?" He wondered who she was. She knew his Saiyan name. Was she some friend of Raditz or something? "But my name is Goku."

That seemed to sadden the woman. "I heard you go by that now. But Kakarot's the name your father and I gave you."

"Um, who are you exactly?" Goku asked her.

Gine sighed. "I suppose you couldn't have remember me. You were just born and the doctors didn't give me anytime with you before you were shipped off to Earth."

"You were there when I was born?"

"Of course. A mother is always there for the birth of her child," Gine replied.

"Huh? Mother? You're my mom?" Goku exclaimed in shock.

Gine gave him a warm smile. "That's right Kakarot."

Grandpa Gohan approached the woman. "It's nice to finally met you."

She released her son and turned toward the old man. "Um, thank you. And you are..."

Goku decided to to introduce him. "This is my grandpa."

"Huh?" She didn't understand what he meant by that. He was clearly not a Saiyan, nor did he resemble her father nor Bardock's. But her son seemed to possess a

"Allow me to explain. I found your son after he landed and Earth and raised him as my own grandchild."

"Oh, I see," Despite her envy, she felt indebted to the man for taking good care of Kakarot. She gave a bow. "Thank you for taking care of my child."

The old man bow back. "Your son is a remarkable person. It was a privilege to raise him."

Another presence made itself known. "Geez, if you moved as fast in a fight as you did just now I might not have had to save you so many times."

Gine turned toward her husband. "Come on! I never even got a good look at Kakarot when he was born! You can't blame me for being so excited." Goku didn't recognize the man, but he did know who was trailing behind him.

Goku waved at his brother. "Hey Raditz! Long time no see!"

Raditz stopped and stared at his younger brother in bewilderment, which soon turned to anger. "That's it? That's all you have to say to me?"

"Um, is there something else I should say?" Goku asked.

"You sent me to Hell Kakarot!" Raditz yelled. "Me! Your own brother!"

"Hey, being sent to Hell after you died was kinda your fault for being a bad person," Goku argued.

"You're the reason I was dead in the first place!"

"You tried to kill me! Plus you kidnapped my son and held him hostage!"

"I wouldn't have kidnapped him if you had joined me and killed at least 100 Earthlings!"

"I would never..."

"Enough!" Gine yelled in anger at the two of them, startling them and causing them to stumble back in fear. She would not let them argue and hold a grudge against each other during their first and possibly the last family reunion they'll ever have. "Now listen to me! You two are brothers! That means no matter how much you fight or disagree, you always look out for each other! Understood?" she asked. The two siblings flinched at the aggressive look their mother was giving them and nodded. "Good, then apologise to each other and make up!"

Goku turned toward his brother and scratched his cheek with one hand while holding out the other. "Uh, sorry about killing you." ' _Man I've been doing that a lot lately,'_ Goku thought, having recently apologized to his Grandpa, and having done so to King Kai, Bubbles, and Gregory after getting them killed in Cell's explosion not too long ago.

Raditz crossed his arms and turned his head away.

"Raditz…"

The elder sibling groaned, but relented, accepting Goku's hand. "Fine, sorry for kidnapping you son," he mumbled. ' _How Mother can be so scary despite being so weak I will never understand.'_

"Good," Gine said with a smile.

Bardock chuckled. It was always amusing to see his softie of a wife suddenly get aggressive. So long as it wasn't aimed at him that is

"So uh, who's he?" Goku asked, pointing to Bardock.

"Think about it Kakarot," Raditz said. "You know I'm your brother, and she's your mother." He pointed at Gine. "So that makes him…"

Goku thought about it. "Um, my uncle?" Everyone facefaulted.

"No," Raditz replied.

"Cousin?"

"No."

"Other brother?"

"Oh for crying out loud Kakarot! He's your father!" Raditz yelled.

"That was gonna be my next guess," Goku said, causing his brother to facepalm and wonder just how hard Goku hit his head as a child. The youngest Saiyan turned toward his father. "So you're my dad, huh? I kinda do see the resemblance." He looked around. "My grandpa, my parents, and my brother all here. Wasn't expecting that when I died." Then realization struck him. "Wait, how are you here? I'm not sure about you two," he pointed at his parents, "but I know for a fact Raditz was sent to Hell when he died."

"That would be my doing," King Kai spoke up. "I brought them here because I figured you'd win the tournament."

"Really? Thanks King Kai!"

"Although, you didn't exactly win..." the blue deity added.

"Yeah, guess I didn't," Goku admitted. "Who knew the ceiling was like the floor?"

"Well, it's too late now. Beside, you also didn't lose, so I guess that's enough."

Bardock approached his son. "Kakarot, there's something I need to know." Goku looked at his dad, giving him his attention. "Were you the one who killed Frieza?"

"Hmm? No, that wasn't me," Goku replied.

Bardock raised an eyebrow. That was not the response he was expecting.

"Knew it!" Raditz could help but shout out. "There no way you could've beaten Frieza!"

"No, I did beat Frieza! I just wasn't the one who killed him," Goku corrected.

Now Bardock was even more confused. "Then who killed Frieza?" Bardock asked.

"Vegeta's son from the future," he answered.

Everyone except King Kai looked at him like he had grown a second head. "Vegeta's son?" Raditz asked.

"That right."

"Prince Vegeta?" Bardock asked to clarify whether they meant the same Vegeta.

Goku nodded. "That's the one."

"And his son came from the future?" Grandpa Gohan asked, regarding what was, in his opinion, the most bizarre part of what his grandson said.

"Yeah, he used a time machine my friend made, who also happened to be his mom."

The three Saiyans plus the one human exchanged looks. "Uh, son…" Gine said. "Your gonna have to explain that in great detail."

"Sure," Goku replied before making a pained expression and holding his stomach as it growled. "But can we do it during lunch? If I don't get something to eat soon I'm gonna starve to death!"

King Kai was about to remind Goku for the umpteenth time how impossible that was when they heard more stomachs growl coming from the three other Saiyans. Gine was the only one to react, blushing in embarrassment as she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. King Kai sighed. "Should've seen that coming," he muttered softly to himself.

* * *

Alpha: Here's a little announcement. I am setting up a poll to see whether I make a sequel to this story or not.

Goku: A sequel?

Alpha: That's right Goku! And the result of the poll will affect how this story ends. That means until the poll is over, I won't be able to complete the next chapter. So remember to vote!


End file.
